Lord of the Rings- Quest for Mordor
by Scardiemon
Summary: A tale of a band, the fellowship of the ring,tells of the defeating of the eye. Now, a necklace is returned to the kingdom of Ravenmald. Peculiar thing start happening and it is proven that the necklace is just like the ring, having to be destroyed before worse things happen. Will the small band of Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Gimli, Aragorn, and two others be able to destroy the necklace?
1. Prologue

Prologue~

Heels clacked upon the wet rocks in a fast, but steady pattern. Rain poured mercilessly upon those without a building to take cover in. The clacking of heels echoed once the woman entered the kingdom's palace. Room after room, hallway after hallway, the woman weaver through the maze as though she'd memorized it as that of her own hand. Two large oak doors burst open as she entered a large room, decorated with festivities.

"Ah, there she is! Spectacular timing even while being fashionably late." A tall man said, standing next to a table with a young girl seated in it. The girl leapt from the table and hugged the woman. "You did come! I knew you would, I just knew it!" The woman laughed and patted the young girls head. "Yes, yes I have indeed, and I come bearing gifts! Or... I should say gifT. But, 'tis the same none the less, correct?" She asked cheerfully as she handed the girl a beautifully wrapped gift. The girl took it eagerly and opened it, lifting out a golden necklace, green jewels, each carved like diamonds and framed in gold, descending down to meet not too far down. "Oh, I love it! It's beautiful!" the girl exclaimed, no one noticing the... _changes._ That occurred...

This was centuries and centuries ago. It is a tale, a legend or rumor of possibilities of how the necklace was first brought into the family. Many of where it originated from as well, though the ,it's stories being if how, and why the necklace disappeared so long ago.

A/N: Hope you liked this prologue! This time I actually know what I'm doing so there will actually be a story!...oh gosh I suck at prologues... But, whatever. Now then, I'm tired cuz I'm posting this at like, 1:34 am so, next chapter will come out tomorrow!...or...when I wake up later...whatever...you know what I mean possibly or not really. 'night.. Mep.


	2. Chapter 1

"No... No... Nu-uh..." I sighed as I declined yet another dress that Carla held up. "Well you must choose something Vilmarith!" Carla huffed annoyed. "How about I just choose-" "No, you are dressing for a ball containing persons of royalty and high order and are representing the kingdom of Ravenmald, you must choose something at least a little more dressy than your usual attire!" Carla interrupted as I got up to choose my usual attire. I normally wore a plain long-sleeve green dress with a tattered brown leather-like corset on top, the corset worn loosely. "Alright then, how about a compromise?" I asked as I pulled out a different choice. I pulled out a red dress with golden designs of swirls all over the dress, even being on the long sleeves that flared out at my wrist. Carla hesitated before huffing. "Oh, fine. Now then, Lómode..." Carla started as she turned to my twin sister, usually called Lulu for short as I, VV. "I think i'll wear the same thing VV's wearing." She cut in, standing up and pulling out an identical dress from the closet. Carla agreed even though she probably expected what we would attempt to do.

We thanked Carla for the help and sped out of the room to our own bedroom to dress ourselves. Just as Carla suspected most likely, we grabbed wigs that were identical and put them on. Lulu and I were twins, being identical if our hair were the same. We both were wood elves, had bright blue eyes, were the same hight, width, ect. But my hair was blonde, thin, straight, went up to the end of my shoulder blade, and usually had two small braids in it. (A/N: Like Legolas's hair with a few adjustments) Lómode's hair was a bright red, around her mid-shoulder, and **very** curly. (A/N: Like Merida's from Brave) After putting on our dresses and identical straight black hair wigs, we both slipped on a pair of red heels and gold gloves, matching that of the lace on our dresses. Once set, we walked to the ballroom where the party was being held.

We entered the overly large ballroom to be greeted with tons of people from different kingdoms that we didn't know. "So, who shall we confuse first?" Lulu whispered to me as we walked towards the snack table, in perfect unison of course. "Who ever makes the mistake of coming to speak to us." I smiled back. We both nodded and reached the table. Almost immediately after we got to the table someone strode up to us. "Hello ladies, may I ask who you are, I don't believe i've seen you around." Both of us did a quick, subtle scan of this new person. He looked like a wood elf with hair similar to mine, a tad bit shorter. He had blue eyes and wore a silver shirt and pants. "I am Lómode." We both replied before looking at each other confused. "I thought you were Vilmarith, or was I Vilmarith? But last night weren't I Lómode, or were you Lómode?" We questioned each other, gaining a very confused look from the new man. "Could you tell us your name as we find out ours, good sir?" We smiled politely. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf." Legolas hesitated before saying. We both nodded and were about to reply till we heard father calling for us. "We would love to stay and chat," I said. "But our father is summoning us." Lulu continued. "Till next time?" I asked. Legolas nodded and smiled at our interesting personality to say the least. "Until next time." With that we wove our way through the crowd to Father.

"Yes Father?" We both asked as we stepped up to him. "Ah there you are," He said as he turned to us slightly. "Men, these two fine girls are two of my daughters, Vilmarith and Lómode." "Who is who?" I asked father. Father stared at us for a moment unsure before sighing and taking our wigs off. "You're representing the Tarawiel family so you should look like your true selves, not hiding under a wig to confuse people." "Aww, but it's fun." I replied. "There's nothing else to do anyways." Lulu added. "You can start off by telling those you confused your real identities." Father replied before turning to the other kings and basically ignoring us. "Alright then, to the Legolas character!" I said as we wove our way through the crowds again. We spotted the elf once again, but this time with a male human. The man had messy brown hair and green eyes, I would have noted more but Lulu spoke up. "Oh maybe we should try again later, I think he's busy." "I agree with you." I responded to Lulu as we started to turn. "Oh, there they are!" We were stopped by Legolas's voice. We both spun around again and walked towards the snack table near Legolas and his friend. "Oh, actually I believe I may have been mistaken." He said once he saw our 'changed' hair. "If you think we are Vilmarith and Lómode then you are correct Legola- er, sir Greenleaf." I stumbled over the last part, almost forgetting the rarely used term of 'sir last name'.

"You can just call me Legolas. By the way, have you sorted out your names?" Legolas smiled as he asked the question. "Oh, yes. I'm Vilmarith Tawariel." I replied. "And I'm Lómode Tarawiel." Lulu added and Legolas nodded. Both Lulu and I turned to the man. "May we ask of your name sir?" "My name is Aragorn." He replied and we nodded in return. "Why have both of your hair color and type changed?" Legolas questioned. "Well, about that..." We both said and smiled a bit nervously. This was the beginning of our first conversation with these two, and it lasted a while.

END OF CHAPTER 1...

A/N: I'm now trying an update every friday or so thing :D. And sorry about not adding Aragorn's last name but I couldn't find out what it was i'm sorry /).(\ And sorry for chapter being short, bad if u didn't like it, ect. umm...yeah...mep.


	3. Chapter 2

We, being Legolas, Aragorn, Lulu and myself, were at another almost invisible break in our conversation when Lulu spoke. "I'm hungry... VV do you know where the food was supposed to be?" She asked as she looked around in the wrong direction. "Oh, I don't know, but maybe you could check the table we're standing next to. You know, I forgot what it was called, wasn't it, the **snack table** or something?" Lulu turned to face the table. "O-ooh... Psh! I knew that!" She declared as she stepped closer. "Uh-uh, sure ya did." Upon turning, treat in hand, Lulu started to bounce excitedly and point. "Oh! Short person-" I quickly silenced her with a whack to the forehead. "Because people say **that** normally!" "You know you're interested too!" Lulu replied. "Psh...no i'm not." I said as I looked for the small person. I heard Legolas and Aragorn laugh at our wonderful stupidity.

I spotted the short one who spotted someone by the snack table before walking over. To not be accused of staring, I turned to Lulu, who at the time was eating her...food? It looked weird and apparently tasted weird, telling by Lulu's expression. The short man came over to our small band's position. "Ahah! There you two are, I can barely see a blasted thing with all these people." Legolas smiled down at the short man. "I believe your height is to blame for that since I can see just fine." "Hmph, blasted elf." The short man sent Lulu and I a strange look as I tried to keep her up as she silently died of laughter. "Who are they?" The short man asked as he pointed to us. "They are Lómóde and Vilmarith Tawariel, they are the princesses of kingdom." Aragorn answered. The short man laughed. "Princesses? Not like any i've ever seen." I tried to keep from falling as I responded to the short man, while holding Lulu. "I agree with you on that because you will probably **never **see a pair like us-. Lulu the table jokes aren't supposed to be that funny!" I spoke quickly at the end of my first sentence and shouted at Lulu. Thankfully my shouts were ignored by the other people around us. Lulu slowly fell to the ground, clinging to my arm as she did. "I'm laughing at my laugh and the fake one I did at the question." She managed to get out between laughs. "Well, as Lulu goes insane, may I ask your name?" I asked the short man, fighting to get my arm back and not fall. "I'm Gimli." The short man replied. As I looked at him the only things that stuck out were his height, and his awesome beard. "Alright, hello then Gimli, and may I say I like your beard." I smiled. I earned louder laughter from Lulu who had now released my arm and lay on the ground. "Shuddup insane person!" I lightly kicked her and only got more laughs. "Lulu, you are going insane and causing some to stare, if you continue we run the risk of being called by-" I was interrupted by Father's summonings. "Never mind we're too late, lets go!" I tried to help Lulu up but she did little to help. "Lulu...Father's calling...Let's go." I knew the others were laughing at my troubles. "How can one person laugh for this long!?" i shouted at her, only earning more laughter.

"I will **drag** you over there if I have to!" "G-go ahead!" Lulu barely replied. Father's summons grew louder and a bit annoyed. "Would you **just **get _up_!?" I pleaded, earning no response. "You know, eventually Father's going to send Rówiel and we will be **screwed**. "Well he hasn't sent him yet." Lulu replied, her laughter dying down a tiny bit. "_Vilmarith! Lómóde!_" i heard an angry shout and glared at Lulu half-heartedly. "Now see what you've done!" Lulu sat up finally, but only to be greeted with a pissed off brother. "Vilmarith, Lómóde! do you know how many times Father has been calling for you?" "You know, it's kinda loud here so we can't really-" "Silence, Lómóde! you have no excuse for not arriving!" He shouted, earning a surprised look from both of us. He usually didn't yell when he was surrounded by random people, not that anyone cared, but... "Excuse me, but what seems to be the problem?" Aragorn asked. Rówiel turned to him. "I will say this as kindly as I can sir, but this problem does not concern you. I apologize for my sister's stupidity though." "Well you're rude!" I snapped. "Silence! You are in no place to speak!" He growled back. I sighed and rolled my eyes at our 'brother'. He was related to us by blood but it seemed questionable at many times. It seemed our brother was the complete opposite of us. He was a wood elf (obviously) though he had dark blue eyes that held black flecks, making his eyes seem a shade darker. He has short black hair and bangs that go above his eyes. He likes to wear these red king-like robes and has a very sour attitude towards us. I was about to snap back at my idiot for a brother but Father summoned him. "I must go now, but I will be back and you will be in trouble, Sister." He turned to leave. "Bite me, _dear Brother_." I snapped back. At some point during our argument Lulu had stopped laughing and stood. "Well, he sucks." Lulu said blankly before walking towards the door. "Lulu, where are you going?" I questioned. "Imma go help Carla and the others set up the later half of the party." I nodded and turned to the others as I slowly walked backwards. "If you guys wanna come with us and help set up you can. If so then you'll be getting away from the crowd and you have better chances of hearing what others say." The three nodded and followed us to the party area of the backyard.

The party area was just a flat piece of land, grass short, trees acting as the border as the house took one border and a fancy fence that faced the kingdom took another. There were tables and chairs set up, banners and cloths splayed all over waiting to be set up along with candles to be put in trees to be lit along with the kingdom once the time was right. I turned to the three guests as did Lulu. "Welcome to," "The party area of the backyard!" Lulu finished for me. The three looked confused. "Party area of a backyard? What's that supposed to mean?" Lulu and I stopped walking and faced the three. "We have two or three, depending on how you count, areas of the backyard." I stated. "The first is this area, this is where parties are held when outside or guests are taken, mainly because it looks nice." "Side note, we are on the left side of the house if you are walking into the house by the front door." I added. "The other two backyards are in the back and stretch out reeeaaally far. That involves the humongous piece of land, multiple acres of farming land, why we farm at times I don't know... By the piece of farming land there are stables for a variety of animals and tools like plows, brushes, reins, water cans, seeds, ect. Though for some reason theres the small shed-like area in front that also is a stable, mainly for guest or our horses." "The border of our humongous backyard backyard is the tree line...and that's basically it for our back yard." I finished. The three nodded in understanding. "OH! The meeting room is that piece by the right side of the house at the front that was circular-ish and had the weird columns around it...Just so ya know." I added excitedly. "Right, so with that out of the way, let's find Carla and find out what we're supposed to do to help with the decorating!" Lulu chimed.

-TIME SKIP-

"Well then, after many hours of working, we finally got done!" I declared as we finished putting the last touches to the place. The sun was about to set which meant that the guests would come out soon. The reason it had taken so long was mainly because our small band was acting like idiots and messing around a lot, Lulu and I fell from trees at least twice in the process."Why is Gimli so short?" Lulu asked with a spaced out look from her spot on the tree. "Well that's a wonderful question!" I laughed. Lulu was brought from her dazed state and blushed. "Did I say that out loud!?" Gimli and the others laughed. "Yes, but the reason I'm shorter is because I'm a dwarf." "Oh! So that's...DUH!" We both exclaimed and face-palmed. We both started laughing at our own stupidity to where I fell from my tree again. I landed on a handstand and quickly got on my feet, making sure my dress was down. "Alrighty then, the doors should be opening any time now so LET US GO!" I walked towards the door where Carla was waiting, probably to fuss about me doing a handstand in a dress but, heat of the moment. After a bit of her fussing we opened the gate and let the second part of the party begin.


	4. Chapter 3

"Vilmarith..." I heard a weird sounding but yet familiar voice. "Hnng?" "We need to get up..." I nodded. "You first... I'll get up later..." A groan was heard. "Fine... _hnrrrg!_... Oh well, guess I can't do that right now." I'm guessing Lómóde shifted by the sounds of sheets moving. "Lulu..." "Huh?..." "What happened yesterday...?" "Uhh...insert flashback?" "Yeah...one sec..." I curled on my side and dreamt/went over the previous events. It suddenly all came back, causing me to flail out of the bed energetically. "Oh I remember now- oof!" "What happened...?" A still sleeping Lulu asked. "Ok, ok, ok, ok!" I said quickly as I stumbled up. "We had that party and meet those three guys and found out they were those fancy people from that place that were here to visit us for that reason!" "...Well _that_ clears it up!" Lulu said as she pushed her self up and forced her eyes open. "I just woke up, so shush!" I turned and left the room, Lulu eventually getting up to follow. "So, where are we going?" Lulu asked as we both walked through the long corridors and hallways. "Umm...to the horses, we should probably feed them or something." Lulu nodded as we crossed the ballroom. We were about to reach the door but it burst open before we fully got to it. "Vilmarith, Lómóde!~" Carla called in a sing song voice. "Yes Carla? What's all the fuss about...or at least enough to slam open a door about?" Carla handed man a small box. "It's an heirloom that was found by one of the guards on his journeys." "A heirloom was found in a journey?... Ok one sec, let me wake up." Lulu questioned before she started her rare routine stretching. She cracked her fingers, neck, back, feet, and legs. "Alright, I'm good, so what's in here?" Both of us opened the box to find a beautiful golden necklace. It had a series of green diamond-shaped jewels that met at a point in the center. Each jewel was lined with a small frame of gold, the actual clip and all was gold. Carla was about to agree but was interrupted by a soldier rushing in through the doors. "Princess Vilmarith, princess Lómóde!" Carla stepped to the side as the soldier fell to his knees heavily in a bow. "What is it that is so urgent!?" We both asked worriedly, our soldiers didn't normally call us by our full 'names' or act like that. "I come bearing dreadful knew..." He panted heavily. "The eye... it's back!" We both stared at him surprised. "The eye... you don't mean-" My sister started, pausing at the last part. "Mordor? The tale of the fellowship of the ring? _That _eye!?" I finished for her. The soldier looked up at us and nodded. I bit my lip before turning on my heel. "Alright, come with me. Carla, you carry on your usual buisness and Lulu, you come with me. We need to go inform Father." "Right." The three of us walked off to find Father.

* * *

"Father, something's wrong." Lómóde said as she entered the room our father was in. "What is it?" "A soldier has come back from his post bearing news that the eye of Mordor has apparently returned." "Nonsense child, that is merely a story told of a hero and his companions." "Then tell me why one of our soldiers would lie about something so serious." "He is just a rookie." "Actually, he is the one that recently traveled across the kingdom's borders, including climbing the large mountain that leads out of our kingdom, giving him view of all the eye can see." Father put down the book he was reading and stared at Lómóde for a long time. "Alright, tell one of the guards to gather a meeting consisting of those in the other kingdoms." Lulu nodded before quickly leaving to do what she was told. "Do you think the stories were actually true?" I asked Lulu as we walked. "If Father acted like that, going so far as to immediately call a meeting, I fear that it is." "...Maybe we'll get to meet the fellowship of the ring." Lulu chuckled. "Possible, but most likely not. The story took place twenty or so years ago so the hobbits would be dead, or at least the two would have gotten on the boat as the human and dwarf would possibly be dead." "And what of the elf?" "The elf is probably somewhere else." We passed a few guards that we gave Father's requested order to. "Alright, let's go and get dressed. I want to be apart of this meeting." Lulu nodded and we ran towards our rooms.

* * *

"Tinarandil, what was so urgent that you needed us so early?" One of the elf kings asked my father. "I have gathered you all here to tell of a rumor that I fear is true." Father clasped his hands together and sighed. "I fear that the eye of Mordor may not be dead after all." Whispers of uncertainty and question immediately started within the group. The elf king from before spoke again. "Wasn't that vile thing killed along with the ring's destruction?" "I thought it was as well, Thranduil. Though I believe that this may have been false information." Gimli laughed. "How could it be fake? We all saw it with our own eyes. How have you gotten the rumor that this was the situation anyways?" "You may ask my daughters that for yourself." Father gestured towards us. Lómóde started to explain what happened as I looked at the green necklace I had decided to wear. After taking it off and examining it, I noticed something strange. "Sister, in that story the ring had writing in-scripted in it, correct." Lulu paused and looked at me with a confused look. "I believe so, but how is that relevant to anything now?" I turned over the necklace to show her and the others. Writing was carved into it, the letters seeming to glow in the sunlight. "There is writing on the inside but again, how is any of this relevant?" I turned the necklace back over so I could read it. "Maybe because it says... _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._ Though parts of it are hard to read, that is just what I could read." Everyone stared at me, jaws dropped and eyes wide... mostly just eyes wide. "What? I there something or someone behind me?" I looked around and back at the crowd. "Let me guess, the whole fellowship of the ring is real and this necklace is another thing created by the dark Lord or whatever and in turn the eye is back?" An old man nodded. "A new fellowship must be created. That necklace must be destroyed in the same place as the ring." Sounds of agreement filled the meeting...balcony. "Who will be in the fellowship though? Will it be the same as before?" Aragorn asked the old man. Lulu and I stepped up. "Can we go?" Father quickly answered us. "No." "But why? I see no trouble in it." Lulu countered. "You both are princesses and must inherit the title as queen, we cannot have you dying any time soon. Also this is obviously a job for those of male gender." I stood up quickly. "Screw the gender based beliefs! Besides there are many things to counter your accusations and we could be of help." "How could you possibly be of help?" My father asked sharply. The old man spoke again. "I believe that the two girls should be in the fellowship along with Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and if possible, Frodo and Sam as well. Father stood up as if to say something but I quickly beat him to it. "I agree with him! ...One problem I just realized, how will we know how to get to Mordor?" Legolas spoke again. "We all were members of the fellowship of the ring, I'm sure we can remember how to get there." Realization finally dawned on me. "Oh..wait..you're the ones from the story? Oh...that is so cool! Anyways on a more sophisticated note, when do we head off?" "You will leave at dawn, be prepared, this will be a difficult journey for you all." The old man said. Lulu and I smiled reassuringly at him. "We've been through some tough things before, i'm sure we'll be fine."

* * *

_A/N: ALRIGHT! Now the story shall finally start to pick up! My brain is weird so it doesn't think of the beginning of the stories I create...but at least the story is to where my brain actually planned ahead XD and on a completely different side note, YAY I'M STILL UPDATING ON WEEKENDS AND NOT HAVING ENTIRE WEEK LONG DELAYS *FIST PUMP* :P Now then, as usual, sorry if u no like the chapter, it will get better now! So...ya...byez!_


	5. I R SORRY

A/N...Sorry. I just found out that I can only do something when it is written down for me to remember, and I don't know how i'm supposed to remind myself to post something every so often...and to help that, my brain forced me into a writers block, sorta...so knew plan! Whenever a thought about this site pops into my head I shall sit and try to post another chapter!Hopefully that works!...Hopefully.


End file.
